Separated
by IcefireDragonSlayer6400
Summary: My OC joins Fairy Tail and joins the strongest team! She has to face her past and master her magic to save her friends and the boy she loves. Meanwhile, Lucy disappears and Natsu and their new teammate have to save her before its too late. Can Lucy and Haru be saved or will they be seperated from the ones they love forever? Based on My OCs and NaLu, obviously with other ships. .
1. Preview

**Hi Guys, this is my first** ever** fanfic and probably the first time I actually decide to publish a story (I have loads that haven't been read by anyone) I'm a HUGE Fairy Tail and NaLu fan so I decided to try write a NaLu Fanfic! I've read loads and they are amazing so yeah back to the story now... I hope you like this leave lots of reviews! ~ Katie**

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail! Though later on I plan to introduce a new character!**

_In fairy tales, the princess is saved from a scary dragon by a handsome prince. This Fairy Tail,is somehow different. The princess is saved by the dragon from any harm that comes her way and guess what? The princess falls in love with the dragon and they live happily ever after. So, when you think of fairy tales or read them in a book, consider the dragons feelings. Why is he protecting the princess from the prince? Why is he automatically the bad guy? Trust me, you might be further from the truth than you think._

_** Preview**__**  
**_

_Natsu could feel it... The shiver down his spine, his whole body trembling and the fear that was eating at him like Natsu eats food. Never in his life had he ever truly felt fear, and today changed everything. Tears falling falling from his onyx eyes that were fixed on Lucy's lifeless body. He opened his mouth to scream as if someone had stabbed him and then let out a desperate cry. "Lucy... Please don't leave me again I'm begging you... I only just found you again please... You are my everything you hear me?! You are the world - no, the whole universe to me so please...I love you..." Those last three words were a whisper. Suddenly, a small whimper came from the body he was carrying, and Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy?" Lucy slowly lifted her hand to touch Natsu's bruised face and whispered, "Did you really think... That I would let them tear us apart once more? I can't be seperated from you again. My heart and soul won't allow it. I won't allow it." Lucy's voice was less than a whisper, but Natsu could hear it clearly."Lucy, I'm so glad your alive, I didn't know what I would have done... If You had died, I would have gone insane." Tears ran fiercely down his face and Lucy's warm gentle hand wiped them up." Why are you crying Natsu?" Natsu raised his voice slightly."Why do you Think! I could have lost you Lucy!" Lucy whimpered at the sound of his raised, slightly angry voice."I'm sorry." They both whispered at the same time. Before smiling at each other. "Haven't you got some ass to kick?" Lucy asked Natsu with a grin on her face and a gentle voice. "Yeah! Nobody touches my princess! Grrr I'm all Fired up!"_

**Remember, first chapter is always a preview! Hope you like it though will probably update a lot and add more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - The fortune teller's mission

**Here is Chapter 1 Hope you like it! ~ Koro (IceDragonSlayer6400)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy sat at the bar talking to Mirajane while Natsu and Gray were fighting before Erza joined in because they smashed her cake...again. The two men were almost killed by the scarlet haired woman which brought laughter to everyone else. This was an average day at Fairy Tail, the strongest and best guild in Fiore. After the usual fight had ended, Natsu walked up to Lucy with his usual toothy grin and said, "Lucy lets do a mission!", which made Lucy's heart beat fast as if it had caught her by surprise. Lucy's face reddened and she looked away from Natsu, which looked weird to him. "Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked her quickly. Mirajane smiled and whispered to Lucy "are you remembering earlier?" Lucy"s face reddened even more, causing her to look like a tomato. Mirajane's grin widened as Lucy began to remember what happened earlier.

_Earlier that Day..._

_"Mira, the usual please." Lucy smiled at Mirajane as she went to get Lucy's drink. "Here you are Lucy." Mirajane put a glass of her favourite drink on the table and then began chatting with her quietly. "Lucy, you really need a boyfriend don't ya!" Drunk Cana shouted from the other side of the bar. "Speaking of which, you and Natsu make a really good couple." Mirajane added. Lucy spat out her drink and reddened. "Don't you start with that again." Said Lucy remembering the time when she had got the wrong idea completely with the whole Virgo thing. Mirajane just giggled and smiled, making Lucy bury her head in her arms. Mirajane went closer to Lucy and said "why don't you tell him how you feel?" Lucy just shook her head. She had began actually feeling those type of feelings only recently, but everyone began noticing the strange way Lucy was acting. "I'm scared. I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't want to be rejected." Mirajane just looked at Lucy in silence, with a small frown on her face. "Lucy you should man up and confess to him already, or should I say woman up?" Gray said to Lucy, who was unaware of him being sat next to him." We all support you Lucy" Erza joined in. "Confessing is man!" Elfman shouted while everyone just said "That makes no sense." Even Lissana told Lucy that she supported her, though Lucy could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Natsu walked through the door and everyone went back to doing the usual before Mirajane whispered "good luck."_

_end Of flashback_

Lucy had liked Natsu for while now but the didn't understand her own feelinga very well. She had even bagan to stop kicking him out of her house. She was filled with mixed emotions, but most of all she was scared of rejection. Natsu looked at Lucy with a frown on his face "What's wrong Lucy? Your face is red." Lucy took a deep breath as the red left her face and turned to face Natsu. "What are you talking about? Anyway what mission do you want to take?" Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu gave Lucy a look and then shrugged and carried on talking about the mission. "it's to get a special ring back for this woman and pays 75,000 jewels!" Lucy'a face lit up and she agreed to the mission. Mirajane stamped it and then they left almost straight away.

_Later on ..._

All Lucy could hear was Natsu's groans and moans while he lay on the floor of the train. This was normal though, so she was used to it. They stopped and got off the train, Natsu stumbling onto the platform and Happy trailing behind him. After Natsu recovered him,Lucy and Happy walked to the mansion that belonged to an old fortune teller woman.

When they got there, the old woman was already waiting for them. She beckoned them inside, and three followed hesitantly. When they all sat down in her huge fancy living room the woman began to talk about the mission. "I would like you two retrieve a ring for me, as you already know, from a man who lives in the forest nearby. He is extremely dangerous, so please be careful." The woman pulled out a photo of a younger her and a man. She pointed to the mesmerising emerald crystal that was on her finger. "It's beautiful." Lucy said. "And it's very important to me, so please...bring it back to me." The woman had a sad expression on her face, but then her face lit up as she said "shall I tell your fortune? If you'd like." She smiled and walked to a bookcase. She pulled a book from the bookcase and the bookcase moved to one side, revealing a beautiful mystic room. She say down at the table in the room and beckoned the team to join her. Lucy, Natsu and Happy all sat down at the table in silence. The old woman said, "You will meet someone new on his trip, a new teammate who will become very close to you. You will see people from your past and may get yourself into trouble. This will also bring you closer to the one you love." Lucy looked at the fortune teller and blushed a little, but then became a little worried. "Thanks." Lucy sank in her chair but then sat up realising it was bad manners. She watched as Natsu was being read by the fortune teller, her hand over her crystal ball in front of her. "You are a step closer to realising your own feelings but need more time." Natsu just looked at her like she had just said something really stupid. "That's silly, what are you talking about?" The old woman just looked at him and said "you really must be on your way now." The team left the mansion and set off towards the forest, not knowing what would be waiting for them there. The woman knew they would be okay, and waited patiently for their return. "Good Luck."


	3. Chapter 2 -Koko joins Fairy Tail

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for reading my story even though I have only just started it. Here is chapter two,hope you guys like it! My new character is coming this chapter so please give me your opinions!**

Chapter 2

? P.O.V

I walked through Magnolia, my long black cloak over my head and trailing behind me. As I got closer to the guild, I suddenly got nervous. 'What if that old man doesn't remember me? That would be awkward.' I thought to myself. I got to the door and took a deep breath. "This is it." I said before opening the guild door.

Normal P.O.V

The guild door opened and a young girl stood there, who was about 18, wearing a black cloak. Everyone looked at her, knowing instantly that she was not in their guild. She walked through the door and came face to face with Erza. "Who are you?" She asked pointing her sword at the young girl. "You must be Erza, I would like to know where master Makarov is." Erza just looked at her and asked "what business do you have with our master?" Before the girl could answer, Makarov walked into the room. "How are you, Kokoro?" He smiled at the girl who smiled back and said "it's been a while, didn't think you'd remember me." "So, your here to join Fairy Tail?" He asked Kokoro. "Yes" she pulled off he cloak and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, my name is Kokoro and I'm here to join Fairy Tail! You can call me Koko for short if you wish!" Kokoro had long violet hair that went down to her waist, and golden-brown eyes.

Everyone welcomed her as she got her guild mark, a golden mark on her shoulder. A few people walked up to Kokoro, asking if she wanted to be in their team. She only sat down and said " I've only just got here, let me at least have some time to think about it." Mirajane stood at the bar and smiled at Kokoro. "Welcome to the guild, Kokoro." Kokoro smiled back. "Thankyou, you must be Mirajane. It's nice to meet you." "if there's anything you would like to know about the guild or anything, feel free to ask." Kokoro grinned. "Then Mira, who is in the strongest team?" Mira pointed over to Erza and Gray. " Those two, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Wendy also does missions with them sometimes. Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on a mission so they probably won't be back for a while." Kokoro got off the stool and walked towards Gray. "Fight me." Kokoro's face was serious now. "Don't be stupid. I'm not going to fight a girl." Kokoro turned around. "Fine, It would be silly to fight such a wimp anyway." Gray got pissed off at that. "I'll fight you, since flame brain isn't here to fight me, but remember it was you who challenged me." Kokoro smiled at Gray. "Finally, someone actually worth fighting!"

Kokoro and Gray went outside because Kokoro didnt want to destroy the guild. They stood across from each other, being cheered on by everyone. Gray attacked first because Kokoro took too long, however this was her plan. Swiftly dodging Gray's attacks, a great ball of blue fire appeared in her hand and with one swift stroke, she shouted "**flaming fist of the Crystal Dragon!" **something so close to what Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel usually said when fighting that it shocked everyone except for Master Makarov. She attacked Gray and he fell to the floor. He got up and rubbed his cheek. "Not bad fire girl." Kokoro walked toward Gray and punched him again with a normal fist. "don't refer to with nicknames similar to your flame boy's" She then smiled. "Be prepared next time ice boy." Gray smiled back. "Trust me, I will." Juvia was angry. "Juvia has a new love rival! Juvia won't let her have Gray sama!" Kokoro's smile turned into a grin. "Don't be silly, you can have him. in fact, I fully support you love for ice boy over here." She pointed to Gray and then put her thumbs up to Juvia, though this didn't seem to convince her. Kokoro stood up straight and sighed. "I need another dragon slayer to fight! But i've never been able to meet any..." Kokoro looked at everyone and grinned. "sorry everyone, I forgot to tell you! I'm an Crystal dragon slayer, taught by a real live dragon! but the dragon who raised me disappeared a long time ago, so I'm looking for her. I'm also looking for dragon slayers, so if you happen to know any I would really like to know About them." Makarov walked up to Kokoro and whispered, "Don't you remember? I told you there was 2 dragon slayers already here! Even though there's four now." Kokoro realised her mistake. "I forgot about that! Where are the dragon slayers now?!" She walked up to Mirajane remembering their chat earlier. "Mira, which quest did the fire boy go on?" Mira held up the poster with the info on it, and Kokoro grabbed it and ran off to find them. "There's already some here,she didn't have to leave...though I wouldn't really want to fight her." Wendy said, concerned about the damage Nattsu and the new girl would create if they fought.


	4. Chapter 3 - People from the past

**Hey everyone! I only have two weeks left of my school holidays, so I'm going to update as much as I possibly can!Thankyou for reading! ~ Katie㈏3**

Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy walked through the forest, looking for the man who had the ring. They had been doing this for hours, and were getting tired. "we're almost there..." said Lucy, breathing heavily. The sun had got to her even though they were in the forest covered by trees. The sun didn't really bother Natsu much, but Lucy being exhausted did. He stopped and Lucy did too, thinking that he had maybe heard something. "Did you hear anything?" Natsu just looked at her. "You look exhausted. You should take a break." Lucy smiled at him. "I'm fine, I've been worse..." Natsu didn't let her finish. He picked her up and set her down near a tree. "Sit down and take break. If you collapse were not going to get the job done and you need the money don't you?" Natsu's looked serious. Lucy gave up and rested by the tree. Natsu was the closest person to Lucy, but Natsu felt like he had to become even closer. He felt more protective over her, but he didn't know why.

After Lucy had a break, the team walked further into the forest, stopping when they got to the centre. There in front of then was a cottage. The cottage door opened and a tall dark haired man walked out. Immediately he noticed the guild marks on Lucy's hand and on Natsu's shoulder, making a grin appear on his face. "Fairy Tail mages. I'm guessing you're here for the ring." The man gave Lucy shivers down her spine. She felt like she had met him before. The man walked closer and smiled at Lucy. "I Never thought we would meet again like this princess." Natsu stood in front of Lucy, glaring at the man stood before him. The man's grin widened, and he punched Natsu in th face, sending him flying into a tree. Lucy stepped back in fear, knowing she had met him before, and that he was someone to be feared. Lucy tripped on a twig, falling to the ground. The man suddenly lifted his arm and pointed his hand towards Lucy, making her scream in pain as the magic coming from his hand began burning her. "Lucy!" Natsu barged into the man, sending him flying into his cottage. The house demolished beneath him, and a young man Lucy's age ran out, stopping when he saw her. "Lucy?" His voice was shaky. "H-Haru?" Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered who the man was, and that the younger Man was someone she thought she would never see again. The young man ran off into the forest, in shock from seeing Lucy. The man got up, and was as angry as ever. "you little brats! You're going to regret starting a fight with me!" The man stood up, the dark magic power coming from his body being visible. Then a voice suddenly shouted "I don't think so!" and punched the man in the face, burning his cheek. "If you ever. Hurt my fellow guild members again,you will feel pain you have never felt before in your whole life. Would you really want to know how it feels to be burnt and frozen to death at the same time? Or maybe I should turn you to crystal? Or I could even give you severe frostbite!Try me." A blue fire radiated from Kokoro's body. She then stared at the man, realising who he was. Her facial expression became even more serious, and anger spread across her face. "You're...that guy who took him away from me!" She shouted, kicking the man in the gut, making him scream in pain. "You dare anger the shadow man!" The man got up and attacked her, and Kokoro suffered a kick to the stomach, sending her into Natsu and Lucy. She stood up, angrier than ever, and turned around to see if Natsu, Lucy and Happy were okay. She then turned to face the man and shouted "Crystal Dragons Roar!" Blue flames emerged from her mouth along with sharp crystal burning and cutting through the mans skin and making him scream. He lay down on the ground, and disappeared into the shadows. 'That bastard. He got away." Natsu was shocked, knowing straight away that she was another dragon slayer. Kokoro took the ring from the floor and threw it to Natsu, who caught it. "Geez flame boy, you're a dragon slayer aren't ya? Dragons are supposed to guard and protect the princess, idiot. You should be better at protecting your princess, even if she has magic of her own." Natsu and Lucy both blushed at that, and they both shouted "don't say such weird things!" Then, Kokoro smiled and began walking through the forest, into the direction of the fortune tellers mansion. She turned around to face The three, who were still sat down. "We need to return this don't we?" She began walking again, and the team followed still not knowing who she was.

When they got back to the mansion, the fortune teller shed tears of joy."Thank you. Thank you so much. This ring means so much to me, and I'm so happy someone got it back for me." Natsu gave the ring to the woman and she slid it on her ring finger. Kokoro smiled at the woman."If you don't mind me asking, why is this ring so important to you?" The woman smiled back and pulled out the photo that she had shown Natsu and Lucy earlier. The man next to me in this photo was the man I was once in love with. He gave me this ring that belonged to his mother and we were to get married, but he was murdered by the man in the woods. He told me he would bring him back if I gave him my ring, and I was hesitant about it, but I gave him it. I didn't want to lose the man I was in love with. He took my ring and almost killed me, and I escaped. I would have done anything to get this back again." The woman began crying even more and Kokoro hugged her. "It's okay. You have it back now. His soul can finally be at peace." The woman wiped up her tears. "I believe that i have not met you before." Kokoro grinned. "My name is Kokoro, and I'm the new Fairy Tail mage!" The woman began walking towards the bookcase, and opened up the secret door. "Well Kokoro, may I tell your fortune?" Kokoro followed the woman and sat down at the table. "Of course!" The woman sat down and placed her hands above the crystal ball. "You've had a rough past, but you are to have a bright future. There are fights ahead of you, but you will do anything for your friends, even if your fate is a dead end in this world." The woman stood up, walked towards a small golden chest and pulled out a blue pendant,the crystal resembling her Icefire,hanging from a silver chain."This is for you. I reward for finding my ring." Kokoro shook her head. "I can't accept this... It wasn't my mission in the first place I..." The woman interrupted her. "I want you to have it. Think if it as a good luck charm." She placed in in Kokoros's hands and she put it around her neck. "Thank you." Kokoro stood up and walked out of the room, finding her new guild mates waiting for her. Natsu,Lucy and Happy received their reward and the woman waved goodbye as they left the mansion and set off back to their guild.

"So you're a dragon slayer too huh?" Natsu said to Kokoro, who was happy that she got to meet another dragon slayer. "I'm an Crystal Dragon slayer, but my main element is actually Icefire." Kokoro looked at Lucy, who had a worried look on her face. "You must be Lucy, the celestial mage. It's nice to meet ya." Lucy looked at Kokoro and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Icefire...I think I've heard if that before..." Kokoro smiled at Lucy and they began talking like they had been friends for a long time. Lucy often looked down to the floor with a worried look on her face, making Natsu feel uncomfortable. Natsu knew what she was worried about. The man called Haru seemed to be someone Lucy knew. Someone important to her. The thought of that made Natsu even more uncomfortable, and this soon became noticeable to the people around him. "Flame head, you look irritated about something." Kokoro was good at noticing things and saw the worry on Lucy's face and irritation that Natsu felt. Lucy looked at Natsu with worry on her face, and Natsu couldn't tell if it was for Him or Haru. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Natsu just smiled a fake smile and told them he was fine, so lucy carried on walking, still feeling worried. Kokoro on the other hand new that he wasn't 'fine' like he had said, but didn't feel the need to ask him about it right then or point it out to Lucy, who probably had enough on her mind by the look of it. Kokoro was good at hiding her emotions, she had done it for so long, so it was easy to hide the worry and concern seeing that man at the cottage. They got on the train back to the guild, and didn't say a word on he journey. Everyone was deep in thought, even Happy, who felt worried for his began thinking about what the fortune wpman said. 'A dead end huh. I wonder what exactly what that one means...'


	5. Chapter 4 - Train ride

_Chapter 4_

On the train, Natsu was practically dieing. "Never...train...again.." Lucy sighed. "Natsu you say that every time." Natsu layed on Lucy's lap, making Lucy blush a deep scarlet similar to Erza's hair. "N-N-Natsu! What are you...?" She was interrupted by a soft snore that came from Natsu. She smiled at him sleeping. 'He looks...peaceful. And kinda cute.' She thought before turning to the window and letting the red leave her face. Happy giggled. "You llliiiike him!" Suddenly he came face to face with a glaring, blushing Lucy who shouted "No I don't! Stop rolling your tongue cat!" Happy was a little scared by this, and he sat down next to Kokoro, who was holding in a laugh. "Koko, Lucy's bullying me.." Happy looked up at Kokoro, and she burst out laughing. "Kokoro? Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked with a trace of pink on her cheeks. "You really like him don't you." She grinned at Lucy, who shouted "I don't! Don't listen to the cat!" Kokoro's grin got a little wider as she said "Happy didn't say a thing to me. I can see it." Lucy couldn't have been more red as she said "shut up you two." Taking that as her admitting her love for Natsu, Happy and Kokoro looked at each other before smiling at Lucy. "I bet everyone already knows except the man himself. Though, it's not good to keep feelings like that hidden. You never know...what could happen if you didn't confess." She looked down at the floor, a tear in her eye and her hair covering her face. "Koko..." Happy and Lucy whispered at the same time. She lifted up her head and put on a huge smile. "Just promise you won't wait too long okay?" Lucy looked at her with worry. "Yeah. I promise." Kokoro didn't speak for the rest of the journey, and when Natsu woke up (when the train stopped) he noticed her sad expression and Lucy and Happy's worried looks. He became a little irritated because he didn't know what he had missed.

**Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter was so short! I really appreciate you guys reading my story!㈎9**


	6. Chapter 5 - it's too hard to forget

**Sorry about the slow updates, I've been busy with a lot of things lately. Here is chapter 5,enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the plot and my characters Koko and Haru! Teehee :3**

Chapter 5

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Kokoro got back to the guild,everyone welcomed them. Natsu and Gray began fighting as soon as they saw each other, Lucy went and sat down at the bar next to Erza, who was eating her usual strawberry cake and Happy was giving fish to Carla, who wasn't interested. Kokoro walked over to Natsu. "Flame boy, fight me." Natsu stopped and looked at Kokoro and smiled. "Why should I fight you? I have no reason to, but me and droopy eyed ice princess have a score to settle." Gray looked at Natsu and said "Shut up flame princess. She's actually pretty good."Natsu looked at Gray like he had just said something completely and utterly stupid. "Seriously? She can't be as good as Erza, and she doesn't really look scary or anything..." Kokoro got really angry at that. "Natsu...I'm going to kick your ass flame brain..." a blue aura surrounded her, and her facial expression was just as scary as Erza's. Gray and Natsu shrieked. Natsu, who was scared of the fact that she was just as scary as Erza, smiled and put a flaming fist up. "Let's go, new girl." Kokoro put a flaming fist up too, the orange flames of Natsu's and her blue flames opposing each other. Kokoro tried landing a punch on Natsu, but he dodges and kicked her, sending her into a table. She got up and looked at the tabl. Before turning back and kicking Natsu in the face. He flew into the guild doors, going straight through them. "Don't kick me into tables you idiot! What if someone got hurt or something! And the tables cost money ya know!" Kokoro ran out and punched Natsu in the gut with a blue flaming fist as he was getting up, and he lay on the floor, knocked out. "He's out cold... That's what ya get for pissing me off, I didn't even beat Gray up as bad." Gray frowned and walked over to her. "look, you didn't beat me up. I just didnt expect you to be that strong." Kokoro smiled at Gray. "I know that. Which is why you're going to be ready next time aren't ya?" Gray smiled back. " of course." Juvia was sulking at the table after watching them smile at each other."Juvia does not like this!"

Lucy ran over to Natsu after everyone went back inside the guild. "Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu groaned."That girl...has just got to be...related to Erza..." Lucy giggled and helped him up and took him back inside where she sat him down at a table. "That is why you don't insult girls." Kokoro said to Mirajane at the bar. "Well it's a good job you did. He's so dense even I want to punch some sense into him." Kokoro jumped at Erza's voice because she forgot she was sat next to her. Lucy was sat next to Erza, drinking a strawberry milkshake. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Erza and Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "You know?" Mirajane asked Kokoro. "Yeah, the guy is too dense to notice anything...just like him." She muttered the last three words. "Him?" Erza asked, which made Kokoro stand up and begin walking out. "I'm going to go." She stopped when Makarov walked towards her and said something that made her curse under her breath. "You came here to start again didn't you? You need to move on from the past." Kokoro turned around and looked down at him. "It's not that easy for me to forget my past! It's something that's impossible for me to do! I..." tears were in her golden brown eyes, and were threatening to fall. Kokoro's shouts drew attention to her and she cursed again under her breath. "Sorry..." her apology to master was a whisper, and she grabbed Lucy's arm and ran out of the guild doors.


	7. Chapter 6 - What happened in the past

**Hey guys! Sorry updates are slow, had a lot going on recently. I hope you love my fanfic so far just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will try to update quicker!**

Chapter 6

Kokoro was still running when she realised that she had hold of Lucy's arm. She stopped and let go her hair covering her face and tears in her eyes. "Sorry, Lucy." She said quietly before taking a breath and smiling at her. "I kinda need a place to stay... Can I crash at your place for a while?" Lucy almost fell over. "Like I don't have enough trouble with them breaking in." Kokoro raised an eyebrow. "You let people break into your house?" Lucy just sighed and said "Natsu and Happy...like my house a little too much." This made Kokoro giggle. "So you let them stay over? You must really like him... but are you sure you want to let him sleep in your house? If you begin dating, I'm definitely going to move out. Things could get...steamy." She then put her hand to her face in thought. Lucy however, had never been more red. "don't say things like that! I'm not... aargh!" Kokoro began laughing really hard. "I'm joking hahaha! I bet you haven't even had a boyfriend before!" Lucy stiffened, and Kokoro stopped laughing. "Seriously?! You've never had a boyfriend?!" Lucy was really embarrassed and Kokoro let out a little "hehe" and grinned. "Well, that's another thing we have in common." Lucy was shocked to hear that, but then she smiled back at Kokoro, knowing they'd be good friends. "Fine, you can stay at my place." Lucy began walking towards her house, happy that she made a new friend. "Thanks Lucy!" Kokoro said before running after Lucy.

at the guild...

"Hey what happened to Kokoro and why did she take Lucy with her?" Natsu asked Master Makarov, who turned around to face everyone. "Just leave the girls alone. Kokoro just needs someone to talk to. She needs to learn to move forward, and Fairy Tail is her new beginning." Erza walked up to Makarov. "What do you mean?" Makarov looked down at the floor. "She's had a tough past, like you and a few others have Erza." He then stood up on a table (So he wasn't looked down on, he is really short). "I met Kokoro a long time ago, after she had lost many people dear to her, and after she had given up on life and emotion. I will tell you of this meeting, but will not tell you anything more of her past. That, is something I have no right to tell you. If you wish to know, ask her." Everyone listened as the master told everyone of how him and Kokoro met.

almost 5 years ago...

It was raining hard and a young girl was sitting on a rock near the beach. She was crying. Makarov was coming back from a guild masters meeting when he heard her. He walked over to her, seeing she was injured. "I'd stay away from me if I were you sir." Makarov stopped and she turned around to look at him. "And why is that?" Makarov asked her, as the wind blew the girls wet hair away from her eyes. "everyone who gets close to me disappears." The girls tears were noticeable even in the heavy rain. "How?" The thunder and lightning appeared , making the girl jump. "I was abandoned by my birth parents, my mom disappeared one day, my friends all died in front of me and the boy I fell for died and disappeared two days ago. I have nothing to live for anymore." The girl was shocked at what Makarov said next. "Then join Fairy Tail. It's a new beginning for you." The girl smiled at the man and said "you're a nice man sir, but can I think about it? I...I've never been in a guild before, Haru would have wanted me to join one." The man smiled back and asked the girl her name. "Kokoro." She answered. "And yours?" "I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." "well, it was nice meeting you." she wiped up her tears and stood up. "I hope to see you soon." The girl whispered "are there...any dragon slayers there? I've been... Looking..." Makarov said"there's two. One that was raised by a dragon." The girls eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Thank you." The girl walked past Makarov and of the beach into the night. "I hope...to see you soon old man, you're not a bad guy."

at Lucy's house...

Kokoro and Lucy were sat down on the sofa drinking strawberry milkshake. "Thanks again Lucy." Kokoro said quietly. "It's no problem. How long have you known the Master?" Kokoro looked at Lucy and said "I met him when I was around 14. I hd been through a whole lot, and he told me to join Fairy Tail. I told him that i'd think about it." Kokoro smiled as she said " I'm happy I joined Fairy Tail, I feel like I may be able to find myself here. I hope...we can be friends." Lucy sat up and grinned. "I already consider you as my friend." Kokoro smiled a gentle smile. "Then...can I talk to you? About my past... I feel like I need someone to tell." Lucy turned to listen. "Sure. I'm all ears."

"when I was young, my mother disappeared, who just happened to be a dragon. Like Natsu and Igneel. I was taken in a year after by a orphanage full of younger kids, who were like siblings to me. One day, someone came and murdered them all." "why would someone do that?" Lucy asked, causing Kokoro to look down to the floor. "They were after me." Lucy apologised for askin about it , bu Kokoro said it was fine and continued. "It was horrifying, watching the people I cared for die. They all did what they could to make me escape, but I shouldn't have let them help me . I shouldn't have let them die..." she was crying now,but she carried on. "I escaped, and vowed to never get close to someone again. But I did it, despite my vow, and it caused me even more pain. It was the boy... I fell in love with next, and I couldn't bear the pain when he died. I wanted to kill myself. But Haru told me...that he'd find me again someday, and I told him I'd wait for him. He took his last breath and disappeared. I cried on a beach two days after his death and then I met the old man. After that I travelled for a while, looking for my mom, and then I came here." Lucy was sat still. "Haru?" She whispered. "Yeah...Haruki . I never knew his last name, but I remember his face, and the magic he used." Lucy looked at her as she said words she hoped not to hear. "Illusion magic, and he was a dark haired boy with dark green eyes, though you could only tell they were green in the sunlight they were that dark." Lucy stood up. " He was my childhood friend and I saw him earlier in the forest." Kokoro's small smile faded, leaving her with a serious face. "What...?"

**Im going to tie in the different ships in the story, but not yet, kinda trying to get most of the drama out of the way. Also, i would like to know what you think of this so far hehe**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Leave lots of reviews! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 7

"You saw...Haru?" Kokoro's voice was trembling, and she was stood looking at Lucy in shock. "Then that man..." Lucy opened her mouth to speak. "The man we fought was Haruki's father, I remember seeing him a few times as a kid. Haru and him moved away around 10 years ago, and I never saw them again... but he ran away when I saw him earlier at the cottage." Lucy's words made Kokoro drop to her knees. "That's why you looked so worried earlier. I thought...he was dead, I..." Tears began falling from her eyes. "Why didn't he come back for me? We made a promise..." She put her hands to her face and began crying harder. She then got up and ran to the door, but Lucy caught her arm. "You can't go look for him Koko! He's out there, and by the look of it his father is the one who has him. Don't you think he would have contacted you or gone to you if he wasn't in his father's grasp? Koko his father has unbelievable magic power, and power over his son too. I want to save him too but we have to wait okay? We have to be smart about this otherwise the next time we cross paths he might really die!" Lucy's words made Kokoro's eyes widen in shock and realisation. She knew that Lucy was right and sat down again. She began crying again and Lucy hugged her, making her cry even harder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Kokoro got up and walked to the window. "Im such a baby huh. I need to become stronger. Strong enough to save Haru." She turned around and grinned at Lucy. "Will you help me?" "Of course!" Lucy knew Kokoro loved Haru, just like she loved Natsu, and wanted Kokoro to be happy. They were already great friends. Suddenly, Lucy's smile turned into a scowl when saw a lock of pink hair in the window. Kokoro turned around to see what she was scowling at, and she also became very angry. A certain pink haired dragon slayer was staring at them through the window, and he soon realised that the two girls had noticed him when he recievied a blue fist to the face and a Lucy kick to the gut which sent him flying into the river nearby. "Serves him right." Lucy huffed. "I am actually going to beat the shit out of him!" Kokoro said, her face a little red. "What if he heard us.." she then said quietly, hating the reply that came from the open window. "I heard the whole thing." Natsu said as he climbed through the window and sat on Lucy's bed. Happy sat next to him, and the Kokoro looked worried. "Don't tell.. anyone..." she whispered before receiving a friendly grin from Natsu. "Don't worry. I won't. But, it's better to tell us things ya know. We're all friends and we're all in the same guild, your problems are ours too. We will help if you need us." Kokoro smiled. "I can see why you like him so ." Lucy went red and said "what are you talking about haha." Laughing tilted his head in confusion, and he laid down on Lucy's bed. "I'll crash on the sofa."Kokoro said before going into the bathroom to change. "Hey don't you need some pjs?" Lucy said to Kokoro who walked out in blue and gold pajamas. "While I was with the kids at the orphanage and with Haru I mastered many things with my magic. I can manifest objects with my fire, which is pretty convenient for me." Natsu and Lucy stared at her in amazement.

"That is awesome! I've never been able to do anything like that!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, it's amazing! And your pjs are so pretty!" Lucy added, also a little excited. "Wow!" Happy flew over to Kokoro. "could you...make me a fish with your fire?" Everyone stopped and looked at Happy, who was drooling over the thought of fish. Kokoro giggled. "If I made you a fish, you wouldn't be able to touch it, nevertheless eat it." Happy's face dropped and he sat down on the bed to sulk. "No fish..." He muttered to himself. Kokoro patted him on the head. "I may not be able to make fish, but I'm great at catching them." Happy's face lit up. "Really?" Kokoro nodded and said "I'll catch you some in the morning." Happy flew over to Natsu, smiling and drooling a little. "Natsu, Koko's gonna get me some fish!" "Really? Count me in!" Natsu and Happy had an excited look on their faces, and Kokoro and Lucy giggled at their childishness. Kokoro's giggle turned into a laugh. "I like you guys. It's decided then." "What's decided?" Lucy asked. "I'm joining your team."

Kokoro P.O.V

"I'm joining your team." I just came out and said it. I was talking to them like I had known them my whole life. I was never like that with anyone I didn't know very well. Even Haru. These people were very important to me already.

They were shocked to hear me say that though. "Eh?!" They all said surprised at the same time. I smiled and repeated. "I'm joining your team. I already talked to Mira, Master and Erza about it, and they all agreed to let me join!" I held my hand out and said "I hope you don't mind me joining." I suddenly became a little nervous. I had only met them that day and I was already so friendly with them, plus I decided to join their team without asking them about it. What if they didn't want me to be on their team? What if they thought I was weird or they didn't like me? The negative thoughts raced through my mind. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my hands. One hand was Natsu's, one was Lucy's. "We'd love you to be on our team!" They both said happily. I smiled back. "Thank you!" Natsu grinned and said "I bet you could beat Erza!" I knew I could never beat Erza. She was strong and just... Amazing! I admire her. "I highly doubt that." I laid down on the sofa. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." I was going to get up in the middle of the night any way, so I thought I should get as much sleep as I could. Lucy went and put her pajamas on too, and she went to sleep in her bed. Natsu left after Lucy kicked him out, but he snuck back in when she was asleep and slept in her bed. Lucy didn't notice, and they both slept soundly as if they were married or something. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that man...That man had Haru, and he could be in trouble. I began sobbing quietly,the tears just wouldn't stop. I had to see him again. I had to save him.

Normal P.O.V

Kokoro was sobbing softly, and was very quiet, making sure she didn't wake up her friends. Happy woke up, and he sat down beside her. "Koko, are you okay?" He asked, concerned about her. "Shhh Happy, you'll wake them. I'm fine don't worry." She whispered to him. Happy wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask again. He looked over at Natsu and Lucy, who were asleep cuddling each other. "They make a perfect couple don't they. They need to confess to each other already. Natsu is as dense as a rock. Seriously." Koko whispered, and Happy nodded. Kokoro realised what time it was and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Kokoro hushed Happy again and climbed out of the window. "Training and fishing I guess. Need some fresh air. Come if you want." Happy jumped in excitement at the mention of fish, and flew behind Kokoro who was walking somewhere. They walked for about 20 minutes and then stopped at a door hidden by bushes and vines. "Happy, don't tell anyone about this door. Not even Natsu and Lucy." Happy nodded. "Promise?" He nodded again and watched as Kokoro pulled a key out of her pocket. It was a silver key with little blue stones on it and her name engraved across it. She put it in the lock and opened the door, revealing a beautiful valley and a huge waterfall that glistened in the moonlight.

Her and Happy walked through the door and admired the view before them. "I'm back, everyone." She said loudly. Then there was a rustling sound coming from a bush nearby. Suddenly, a fox jumped out, followed by a horse and a bear. "Koko-chan!" The fox said cheerfully. "How have all been,Mizuki, Luna, Akatsuki?" She asked, her voice calm and gentle. "It's been a while." Luna said, walking up closer to Kokoro and Happy. Kokoro looked around, making Happy look at her with a confused look on his face. "He thinks you're mad at him. He's been waiting to apologise." Akatsuki said quietly. There was another rustling sound from the bushes, and huge cat came walking out. "I ain't gonna apologise! She the one who can't say sorry!" He said, walking towards Kokoro. "Ace." She muttered, not looking at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far, but you really hurt my feelings. I was pissed off, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't wanna lose my best friend." Kokoro had a slight hint of pink in her cheeks, and continued to look away from Ace, the black panther that stood before her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything about it. It was my fault." He said back, turning away and walking towards a tree. He them sat behind it. I see you brought someone." Luna said, taking a step towards Happy. "This is Happy. He's a friend of mine, so be nice." Luna whinnied and shook her mane (horses do that right?). "These guys can talk too?" Happy then asked, making Kokoro smile. "These four are humans that have been given animal spirits along with immortality. They were friends with my mother, and they usually take the form of an animal. I can summon them using my cards. They have been targeted in the past by people greedy for power,which is why many years ago, they began livin here with Crystallica. They helped train me too, which is why my magic is so high levelled. Only I have the key to this place, which is my home, and I am also the only one that can summon them. They don't age, so they still act childish sometimes, especially Mitsuki who has the heart of a child, and Ace who can be stubborn at times." Ace grunted at that, but stayed where he was. Kokoro then pulled out four golden cards. One had a silver heart, while the others had a golden diamond, a red spade and a pale green clover. Happy the noticed that each of them had a mark on their body to which card they were. Mitsuki had the heart, Luna the diamond, Ace the spade and Akatsuki the clover. "Wow! You can use card magic too?!" Happy asked, amazed. "Not really, it's just summoning magic." the cards suddenly turned into four gold keys, each with a different shape and design. You must keep my magic abilities and this place a secret okay? No one can know about this place." Kokoro's face turned serious and Happy nodded before smiling and saying "I promise!" Kokoro smiled and said "I'll tell them soon, don't worry." She walked towards the waterfall, everyone following her. She put her hand to the cool water and sighed. "It's been so long since I last came here." She walked through the waterfall. "Koko!" Happy said worried. "She's fine, come on we're all going in." Akatsuki said going through the waterfall with the others. Inside the waterfall was a cave filled with huge blue crystals that glowed bright. She took off a chunk and ate it. "Koko you can't eat the crystals!" Happy shouted. "She's fine. It's what she eats. Like a fire dragon slayer eats fire and a iron dragon slayer eats iron, these crystals are eaten by Koko and turned into Icefire. She is only one who can use the Icefire, a legendary element created by the crystals of Crystallica the crystal dragon." Luna said to Happy, who kind of understood What she said. After Kokoro had finished, they all walked out and towards a group of huge stone trees. She lifted up her right arm and said "by the power of the dragons and the souls of my past, I summon thee, scythe of crystal, in order to become my ultimate self; Dragon Reaper!"Her body glowed a brilliant blue, and a scythe of crystal appeared in her hand. Then, a black cloak appeared over her glowing blue dress that had appeared on her body. Her eyes and hair turned blue, and she stepped forward. She leaped up to cut the stone trees, but stopped in midair and went crashing into the ground. She began screaming in pain, and her hair and eyes went red. She let out a laugh, but I wasn't her usual laugh. It was a laugh of insanity. She got up and was about to attack her friends until Mizuki leaped over her with a bottle of blue dust in her hand. Her body went back to its usual state, her long violet hair falling over her goldish brown eyes. She kneeled to the ground, panting hard. "I did it again. I need to master this power or I can't save Haru or my friends." Happy looked terrified. He walked towards Kokoro and whispered "what happened Koko?" Kokoro began crying. "Icefire drives people insane when used by other people than me. Not even Natsu can use them. My body can withstand it's magic power, therefore I don't go crazy, but when I use my magic to the extreme, transforming into the dragon reaper, I can't take it and I go insane. This is the one power I can't master. If i can master it, then I can beat Haru's father and save him. I'm sorry. Please don't tell the others okay? I'm going to practice until I get it right. I will protect everyone." Happy became a little angry. "If you're protecting us, who will protect you? We fight together as one. Don't say such silly things! We all care about you, because you're part of our guild now. Part of our family." Kokoro's eyes widened and then she began crying even more. "Thank you, Happy. I never thought you could actually be serious about something." She was crying for a while until she got up and wiped her tears. "I forgot to get you some fish didn't I? Want some?" she grinned at the blue cat who shouted "Yes!" Kokoro made a net out of her fire, and caught loads of fish. Happy sat and are them, but shared a little with the others. Mizuki and Akatsuki loved fish, but Luna preferred apples from the tree nearby. They were all enjoying themselves when they saw that the sun was rising. "Oh crap! We have to go Happy!" "Aye!" They said goodbye and ran out of the door, locking it behind them before they ran back to Lucy's had to get there before Natsu and Lucy woke up!

I'm going to make this fanfic really long probably, so be looking forward to next chapter! I'm going to try and do at least 20 - 30 chapters, so yeah... leave reviews okay?! I'm excited about writing more of this㈺4㈎9


	9. Chapter 8

When Koko and Happy got back, it was early in the morning. They came in through the window as Natsu and Lucy were waking up. Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at the sleeping Lucy and blushed, noticing he had slept with his arms wrapped around her. He jumped out of bed, his face red. Kokoro was already awake, and she came out of the bathroom in a violet t-shirt and pair of blue shorts. Happy was asleep on the sofa, where Kokoro had slept earlier, and Natsu picked him up. "Happy, wake up. We're going fishing remember?" He said to Happy, who just yawned and said "I can't eat anymore fish...maybe later..." Kokoro giggled at that. She then decided to cook breakfast for everyone. She cooked, bacon,eggs,sausages and some toast. Natsu ate a lot, but Happy wasn't interested. "I'm not hungry. I had to much fish at the..." He stopped when he received a death glare from Kokoro. "Too much fish at the what?" Natsu asked, a little suspicious. "A-At the river this morning... I decided to try catching fish myself, it was so easy haha."Happy said quickly. "No fair! You went without me!" Natsu said before he continued eating. Koko and Happy sighed in relief. Lucy walked in and Kokoro told her to sit down. "I made breakfast, eat whatever you like." Kokoro said cheerfully, though she seemed a little 'off'. "Thanks Koko, I didn't know you were such a good cook! This tastes amazing!" Lucy, Koko and Natsu ate, and Happy just sat down and watched. "Aren't you hungry, Happy?" Lucy asked,but Natsu answered for him, telling her the same excuse Happy had told him. "I see." She said, putting everyone's plates in the sink. Lucy washed up after kicking the two boys out of the house. "You and Natsu looked pretty cosy last night." Koko said to Lucy, who broke a plate. "what are you talking about?" she said nervously, making Koko smile. She was clearly winding her up. "Ya know, him wrapping his arms around you while you slept together, it was so adorable! You looked like a married couple!" She said, her smile tiring into a huge grin when Lucy went totally red. "Don't lie! I wouldn't have been so cold if he slept next to me!" Lucy said back, lying about the fact that she was cold. If anything, she had felt warm and protected in his arms. Kokoro headed towards the door. "I'm going to the guild, i'll see ya there. You don't have to hide your feelings in front of me ya know, including your feelings about Natsu." She left and headed for the guild, while Lucy got dressed too and left the house.

When Lucy got to the guild, she saw Kokoro laughing with everyone in the guild. She hoped that being at Fairy Tail could heal the hole in Kokoro's heart. She also wanted to help her save Haruki. They were childhood friends after all. Natsu walked up to her a put his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way. "Lucy, it's your turn To choose a job." He said, Happy yawning behind him. Lucy blushed, and hurried over to the board to look for a job. "Happy, why are you so tired?" Natsu asked, getting suspicious. Dense as he was, he wasn't stupid. "I'm just a little tired from the fishing." Happy said, flying over to Kokoro who was walking over to Lucy. "Koko, Natsu's getting suspicious." He whispered to Koko, and she stopped to look at him. "I'm sorry for making you lie about it Happy. They can't know. I can't involve them. I shouldn't have even involved you." she whispered back, a sad expression on her face. "Koko..." Happy whispered as Kokoro got to Lucy at the board. "Lucy!" she called, a smile on hr face. "Lucy turned around with a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?" Kokoro asked, pointing to the paper. "Our next mission, I'm going to go get it stamped." She smiled and walked over to Mirajane, who stamped the paper. "come on guys, we have a job to go on!" Natsu shouted cheerfully. Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Kokoro all ran with Natsu to the train station, a smile on all of their faces.


End file.
